In wideband code-division multiple access (WCDMA), CDMA2000, and other wireless communication systems, signals propagated in a wireless environment may experience fading that is generated due to factors such as multipath propagation and Doppler frequency shift. To cope with the fading, a receiving end may use a multi-antenna space diversity or polarization diversity technology to receive signals from different propagation paths on different antennas at the same time, and then perform combination processing on these signals, so as to reduce an impact of fading, which is referred to as diversity reception. Generally, the case where the receiving end has two antennas is referred to as 2-antenna reception, and the case where the receiving end has four antennas is referred to as 4-antenna reception. With the same transmitted signals and space propagation environment, 4-antenna receiving performance is higher than 2-antenna receiving performance, but 4-antenna consumed baseband resources are greater than 2-antenna consumed baseband resources.
An antenna receiving mode in the prior art is generally configured by taking a cell or a base station as granularity, that is, the same antenna receiving mode is configured for the same base station or one or several certain cells of the same base station, and the configured antenna receiving mode, for example, a 2-antenna or 4-antenna receiving mode, is used for uplink processing of all users in the base station or the cell.
However, in a method of the prior art, if a 4-antenna receiving mode is configured, investment requirements of relatively more hardware and baseband processing resources may be brought to operators, and if a 2-antenna receiving mode is configured, uplink receiving performance of every user may not be satisfied at the same time.